Talk:Die Rise
False information In this article it states under trivia: misty is the first female survival character in zombies. Have we forgotten about green run tranzit? Marlton? I watched the pre-release trailer for the Revolution map pack, and when it got to the Die Rise part, it doesn't show Marlton with the rest of the group. Now, what I'm thinking is that Marlton got killed or he turned into a zombie. I can further prove this because theres a couple of scenes where there is a zombie with almost the same clothing as Marlton, only difference is that the beard is gone, as well as the glasses. If any one thinks differently, then write a reply below. Mr.ClassicMan 19:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Russman wasn't in the pre-release trailers, doesn't mean he wasn't with the group. I would say absolutely nothing should be made of this zombie "Marlton" unless Treyarch confirms it. NaRusskom (talk) 03:13, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Russman was in the pre-release trailer. And what I meant to say was that my "Marlton is either dead or became a zombie" thing I said above was a theory of mine. I didn't say it was Marlton, it was an idea. Mr.ClassicMan 19:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Not in the first few, at least. And it's okay to have a theory. Personally, I don't think they killed Marlton, but who knows? But it's speculation, at any rate, until Treyarch says it, so it doesn't go in the article. NaRusskom (talk) 04:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) It's far more logical and probable that there were only 3 players in the trailer. 07:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Should Marlton really be there? Marlton is yet to be seen in the map, neither as a zombie or a survivor, shouldn't he be taken off the characters list? Jker209 (talk) 03:11, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Before anyone tries to revert the name change, go on to Black Ops II and get the update. Then, go to the zombies leaderboards. It has "Great Leap Forward" then lists Die Rise as a sort of game mode.Flammenwerfer9000 (talk) 16:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Official map name? So, there's been an update recently, and the "Great Leap Forward" leaderboards have been added into the game, beside Nuketown and Green Run. So has anyone considered changing the name of the map to Great Leap Forward? I mean, if it's beside Green Run, and Nuketowns, doesn't that make Great Leap Forward the actual name of the map? Jker209 (talk) 08:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Lets wait till tomorrow to find out what the name is, but personally I hope it is not Great Leap Forward 1-10 (talk) 01:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey add the AN-94 to weapons found in level its on the wall for 1200 The Map Name The Map name is 'Great Leap Forward' and the gamemode is called 'Die Rise'. Treyarch did this with Green Run, they called it Tranzit, but that was the gamemode and the map was called 'Green Run' DEdwardsOfficial (talk) 18:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :However, In TranZit's case Treyarch continuously referred to it as a Gamemode. Die Rise is constantly referred to as a Map by Treyarch. 18:12, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::But when the map is loading, the name of the map is called Great Leap Forward, I don't know Treyarch is doing this, but the map is called Great Leap Forward, which I must admit myself, isn't a good name. Die Rise is the only playable gamemode on Great Leap Forward. DEdwardsOfficial (talk) 18:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) the map is called great leap forward, which is the green run of this map. the "mini map" (for lack of better term) is skyscraper, which is the town/bus depot/diner/power plant/farm of great leap forward. and the mode is die rise, which is the tranzit of glf. this map should be named great leap forward, and separate pages made for the other two. -- ---- Seriously, anyone that can spend some time thinking can easily deduce Great Leap Forward is the map and Die Rise is the gamemode. It's the exact same thing as Green Run being the name of the original map, and Tranzit being a gamemode within it as shown by the leaderboards. And before you say that Treyarch referred to Die Rise as a map, don't a lot of people also refer to Tranzit as a map? It's not that hard to believe that it's easier and it sounds nicer to say Die Rise than Great Leap Forward. If that's the only reason this page is kept with the same name, then it's a pretty weak reason. And then if you ignore 'Great Leap Forward' on the leaderboards, then what's the point of 'Great Leap Forward'? Why have Great Leap Forward if it's not the map name? I know I'm referring to the leaderboards a lot, so I'll change it up... when you select a map in BO2, does it not give the gamemodes as options? If you select this map, it brings up the option of 'Die Rise'. Doesn't this make it a gamemode? Finally, there's also the problem that if this WAS a map, where's the gamemode name behind Die Rise in the leaderboards? You mean to tell me that 'Die' is the gamemode and 'Rise' is the map? It's far more logical to assume its a gamemode than a map without a gamemode, especially given the points I made in the above paragraphs. I may be wrong, but I am almost certain Great Leap Forward is the map, and Die Rise is a gamemode. -TyrannoFan - Talk Page -XBox Live 22:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Might I also add that in the loading screen for Tranzit Green Run, it says: :GREEN RUN :NORTHERN HEMISPHERE :TRANZIT And in the 'Die Rise' loading screen, it says: :GREAT LEAP FORWARD :PROVINCE 22 :DIE RISE So: :MAP NAME :LOCATION :GAMEMODE In fact this is the standard for ALL map loading screens in the game. Therefore, Die Rise is a gamemode, Province 22 is the location, Great Leap Forward is the map name. If that is not enough for you, I really don't know what is. -TyrannoFan - Talk Page -XBox Live 23:20, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :We go by what Tryearch says, not what we infer. Your logic is sound, but Treyarch has called Die Rise a Map, not a Gamemode. 23:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I find going by some Treyarch employees' words even though they may have misspoke or made a mistake rather than actually going by the game's logical patterns and creating sensible conclusions, to be rather silly. It's like how in the game update notes the SWAT-556 is referred to as the SIG556. Does that mean that we should rename the SWAT-556 to SIG556 because some Treyarch employees refer to it as such, despite the fact that the game itself clearly shows that it's name is the SWAT-556? Maybe it's not that good of an analogy, but you get what I mean. Whatever though, I do think it is most sensible (and simpler) to wait for the confusion to be cleared officially. Hell to be honest, I don't really like Great Leap Forward as a map name, nor do I care too much either. Although I will still lean towards the conclusion that Great Leap Forward is the map name. -TyrannoFan - Talk Page -XBox Live 23:55, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I am a guest, fyi.]] I like Die Rise better as well. But they said "Die Rise" most likely to throw us off. Location of Die Rise/Great Leap Forward The location is incorrect, the loading page says it is in Province 22 which is the Jilin Province of the People's Republic of China, not Taiwan. This should be changed as soon as possible. Ch1pasoft (talk) 00:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :There is a 22 Province in Taipei, Taiwan. Next: Taipei 101 is seen outside, proving that it is in Taiwan. 02:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC)